


薮猫突袭

by ShiningPuppy



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), 赛博朋克 2077, 赛博朋克2077
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm, Roughness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningPuppy/pseuds/ShiningPuppy
Summary: 回到家以后被猫咪朱迪吃干抹净的弱气V。
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	薮猫突袭

**Author's Note:**

> Judy x V，V挺弱气的hhhh 所以可能会OOC  
> 看了一川闲花太太的可爱液态（？）猫咪朱迪后有的脑洞(¯﹃¯)  
> ↑不过写的东西和太太画的是两码子事
> 
> 一如既往开车，这篇会短一些。  
> 背景是正常生活在夜之城的两小只，芯片已拆除。
> 
> PS：Braindance比起简体翻译超梦，个人其实更喜欢幻舞。

V正坐在她那辆引擎盖都被掀翻起来，破得像是刚被人扫射过的红色卷贝舞舞上。她确实是刚经历了一番酣畅淋漓的战斗，至于有多酣畅淋漓……不过就是拆了三间店，五辆车，再被NCPD追了大半个沃森区。要不是她车技好，加上卷贝舞舞相对娇小，她估计自己这条小命就要交代在外面了。

明明NCPD那帮人对别人就是「逢场作戏」的态度，不会那么认真的去抓人；却偏偏在遇到她的时候老爱「假戏真做」，出动大半警力一副抓不到她誓不罢休的模样。但最后不也要放弃？然后下次V在他们面前表现得像个安分守己的守法公民的时候，他们也不能上来就说，「嘿妳是被悬赏的逃犯，我们要代表月亮逮捕妳！」V这年头在夜之城闯出来的名声可不是盖的，可没有人敢在V不主动犯事的情况下去逮捕她。

倒不是没人尝试以此作为自己扬名立万的机会，夜之城恶贯满盈的顶尖雇佣兵被自己逮了，多光荣啊。

但这帮人一开始都是一颗一颗头颅被送了回去，那之后消停了一段时间；后来嘛还是有人去摸老虎屁股，这些人倒是活着，只不过一个个的都从NCPD辞职，拎包入住精神病院。嘿，别误会，砍头那事儿不是V的主意，她也是处理完毕以后找到中间人替自己处理尸体时，附带了这么个条件：「让他们知道，继续像个苍蝇一样烦我会有什么样的下场。」

朱迪知道砍头那件事以后还和V吵了一次大架，表示她根本无法理解接受V这种野蛮人的行为。当时的V听得一愣一愣的，她啥时候砍别人头了？直到朱迪冷静下来和她说着自己是从那儿听回来的消息，V赶紧找到了之前帮忙处理尸体的中间人了解详情。当时朱迪那一副我要跟妳分手的气势着实把V吓得不轻，打那以后，V能不杀人就不杀人，如果迫不得已需要杀人，那就像个正常人一样处理，而不是搞什么极刑搞什么鞭尸。

「哎……」看着眼前摇摇欲坠的挡风玻璃，V不假思索地用拳头一点一点把它们给敲了下去。一整块挡风玻璃滑了下去，随着哒哒嘎嘎的声音，V的车就这么缓慢地开了过去，嗯，时速30公里。接着她只听见后面的湖女之剑对她鸣笛，似乎很不满V弄了一地碎玻璃还开得这么慢的行为。那人甚至还不顾安全超车，就是为了对她竖中指吐口水疯狂用嘴巴输出。「啧，不就是块儿挡风玻璃……」V从副驾驶座上拿起那把有她半身高的莫克斯，长长的枪身架在车窗上，枪口对准了那个人。下秒钟什么谩骂声都消失了，只剩下湖女之剑轰鸣的声音越来越远，过了没几秒就再也看不见踪影。「哈——怂逼——我看着穷就觉得好欺负是吗——」

就快到家了。

如此想着的V，正停在朱迪公寓前的车道上。她侧过头往左看了看，只见公寓二楼那个小窗口一如既往的透着亮光，而朱迪也跟平常一样在……

欸？

V放大了视野。

她的小猫咪睡着了，就这么趴在窗户边睡着了。V不知道她是怎么做到以这么别扭累人的姿势入睡，可能就和那些可以睁眼睡觉的人一样，天赋异禀？也有可能……真的等得太无聊了吧？想想自己今天确实回得很晚，比平日还晚上了些。刚忙着逃命她也忘了给朱迪打电话，告诉她自己可能会很晚回家；虽然吧，她知道让对方别等自己早点休息也不过是表达自己的关心。自从和朱迪在一起以后，她们每天基本上都是相拥入睡，早已成了一种习惯。朱迪曾经问过V这样不会有负担吗，V却说有个漂亮女友每天等着自己一起睡觉，简直是愿望成真，负担？我才没有那么不知足。有了V这番话作为保证，朱迪宅家的时间也越来越长，最后甚至是偶尔才去丽姿酒吧露脸。按朱迪说的，反正在家也能继续编辑幻舞嘛。

朱迪赚来的钱实际上也足够她在家重新整一套最先进的硬件设备，再不行，这不是还有V吗？

※※※※※

回到屋里的V并没有惊醒朱迪，兴许是对方这时候睡得太沉。V动作轻缓地横抱起了朱迪，却在对方的脑袋贴在自己胸口时听见她小声呓语……V听不清朱迪在说什么，但正因为听不清，这声声呓语听着软软糯糯的，疯狂的对V的主副心脏暴力输出。要不是V有个副心脏一同分担这甜蜜的暴击，她觉得自己分分钟要被可爱死。忍耐着亲吻眼前人的冲动，V把朱迪抱得更紧，带着她回到卧室。「哎，这床该换了……不，也许该搬家了。」等到V准备让朱迪好好地躺在床上的时候，对方却已经睁开双眼看着她。「唔？！」被吓了一跳呢V。

「好困…」下一秒钟，朱迪就钻进了V的怀里，如果这张床足够大，也许朱迪就会像小猫一样整个人蜷缩在V的怀里，感受着她身上的温度。

原本还在为朱迪尝试重新入睡的举动而松了口气的V，在怀里那个小猫咪开始蹭蹭她的时候却感觉到了不对劲。因为角度问题，朱迪没办法找到一个合适的位置躺好，而V全身上下敏感的点很多——包括朱迪现在蹭得最开心的下腹和腰间。V心里那个急啊……她知道朱迪并不是故意在「拱火」，但恰恰是这种无意间的撩拨最让人把持不住。V要是再任由眼前这只小猫咪蹭下去，那她俩可就没法子睡好了。

深呼吸V，深呼吸，妳不想妳不要妳能行……

V闭上眼在心里不断地逼迫自己六根清净起来，尽量摒弃自己脑海里现在立刻马上要吃掉朱迪的想法。

但越是紧闭双眼，身体越是能感觉到腰间传来的酥麻瘙痒。

当V还在为「要让我家宝贝好好休息不能乱来」的想法努力坚持成为一个僧尼的时候，朱迪早他妈醒了。她悄悄睁开一只眼偷看V，只见对方正在闭眼深呼吸。没事妳在调整什么呼吸啊……这个姿势不太舒服，我再换一个——如此想着的朱迪又开始蹭起了V的腰间，这时候她只听见V一声隐忍式的喘息。啊——朱迪因为V的这一声喘息终于清醒过来，她算是知道V为什么会有这样的表现了。那颗脑袋瓜正飞速转动思考着自己是要继续装睡呢还是……

朱迪决定先皮两下再考虑刚刚的问题。她故意的撩开V的衣服下摆，有些冰冷的手指在摸到V的肌肤时，让V很自然的缩了缩肚子；接着两只手环抱着V的腰，脑壳顶着V的小腹，像一只求抚摸的小动物一样小幅度磨蹭，但是蹭着蹭着，头开始往V的私处蹭去。她在听见V倒吸一口气的同时，也感觉到了V的身体颤抖着。她敢保证，V全身上下起的鸡皮疙瘩一时半会儿是停不下来了。

「唔……嘶哈，操……」V不知道怀里那个小猫咪已经清醒过来，为了不发出任何声响吵醒朱迪，她已经竭尽所能忍耐着不叫出声，却还是没忍住，最终只能用脏话来掩饰自己的窘迫。

拼命忍耐憋得脸红红的V过于可爱，可爱到朱迪最后还是没忍住，迅速的将两只手摸到了V的肋下，然后将她猛地推倒在床上，还未等V反应过来就已经掀起了V沾满汗水和火药味的衣服，熟练地解开V的内衣。V一脸懵逼，只能任由朱迪动作着；直到朱迪的牙齿咬上她挺立的乳头时，她才因为些许的痛楚从震惊之中恢复正常。他妈的他妈的，她自己还在那儿拼命忍耐不敢吃这只小猫咪，结果呢？结果她的小猫咪忽然变成一头薮猫，对自己虎视眈眈甚至已经准备大快朵颐？

歪，在吗老天爷，出来讲讲道理好吗？

在朱迪开始从她的乳尖舔到肚脐，再来到腹部然后把她的裤子给脱了大半亲上她被剃得干净的阴阜时，V没忍住制止了朱迪继续下去，皱眉说道：「等……等等，很脏……」哎，她身上的味道可不是很好闻。虽然她今天一整天下来也没流多少汗，但私密部位除了汗水的味道嘛……就算每次上了厕所V都会好好地清理干净，她还是觉得不太好。

V好像忘了有一次和朱迪在外面玩了一天，还没回家就没忍住在巨兽上大战了好几回合，当时她可没在意过骑在自己脸上的朱迪是什么味道，反而做得比平时还起劲。

实际上，那天然带有的淡淡腥味反而更能刺激神经。

「妳是笨蛋吗？」被制止的朱迪俯身亲吻着V，等到V的呼吸变得更为急促后，她才放开V继续说道，「我的小南瓜一点都不脏。」

呜呜，想哭。

V看着朱迪硬气地扯下自己的裤子时，也只能认命的开始配合对方的动作。朱迪眼看V自己乖乖地抬高臀部好让自己把裤子脱下，就像是奖励一样轻轻地拍了拍V的屁股。刚刚被朱迪磨蹭腰间和下腹的时候V就能感觉到自己的淫液在一点一点的往外涌，只不过因为坐姿关系，那些淫液就挤在了一块儿，并没有完全把她的内裤沾湿。现在被朱迪这么一推再一扯裤子的，V能感觉到淫水开始往下流。

朱迪并没有急着把V的内裤脱了，她骑在V的身上，亲着V烧红的耳朵，含着V耳垂的同时偶尔会伸出舌头去舔V小巧的耳朵；接着再一点一点的往下亲吻，每一下亲吻像是蜻蜓点水般的落在V身上。朱迪的下半身并没有闲着，她隔着内裤用自己的私处摩挲着V的大腿，越是这样她越觉得下身滚烫不已，施加在V身上的亲吻也越来越激烈；而V感受着朱迪在自己身上的触感，她好想亲亲自己的小宝贝，她想尝尝那张在自己身上舔满了蜜的小嘴。

V坐了起来，一只手轻捏着朱迪的咽喉正上方，另一只手压在朱迪的后脑勺上把对方往前压，吻住那红润的嘴。V的动作算不上粗暴，但也说不上温柔，这种稍带一些强硬性质的做法让朱迪在亲吻起V的时候，没忍住将两只手覆上V的胸部玩弄起来。V的乳房就像是朱迪的小玩具一样，任她搓揉按压，偶尔朱迪还会用手指捏住乳头轻轻的往外拉扯，或者是指甲在乳头上刮弄着。V只觉得到身上的衣服很碍事，她边脱衣服边抓住空档亲吻着朱迪，她连一秒钟都舍不得离开朱迪。

全身几乎被剥个精光的V再次被朱迪推倒在床上。朱迪的手指按压在V阴蒂的位置上轻柔地转了好几圈，然后手指开始往下滑，来到了V湿透的小穴口。朱迪的手指连同内裤轻轻地往小穴里插了进去，V轻声叫唤着，恋人的体温没有办法完全传达给自己让她很不满意。「不…不要…」「不要？」朱迪没有停下动作，反而加大力度让手指进入得更深。「哈啊……不，内裤……」

朱迪亲了一下V，在她耳边轻柔地说：「不想让自己的内裤变得更湿吗？」「不行……」朱迪的手指被V自己的内裤包覆着，湿透的内裤进入身体里的感觉很怪异，倒不是V讨厌这感觉，而是她更希望朱迪的手指，可以没有任何阻碍的在自己的身体里肆虐。「我以为妳喜欢呢，毕竟都这么湿了……」对方并没有轻易放过V的想法，反而是变本加厉的开始抽插起来。

粗湿的内裤剐蹭着V的体内，她没忍住又叫了出来。「我就说妳喜欢这样。」嘴上是这么说，朱迪却已经把手指抽了出来。接着脱下V的内裤，然后淘气的将湿透的内裤拿到了V跟前，想让对方看看自己有多兴奋。朱迪的手指抹在内裤上显而易见的淫液，然后捻了捻自己的手指让V看着指尖之间的丝液。接着内裤便被丢到了一旁，朱迪将沾了V自己淫液的手指塞进了V的嘴里，后者恨恨的轻咬了一口朱迪的指尖，然后开始吞吐着那两根手指。

就像是在操着V的嘴一样，朱迪的手指有规律的开始在V的口内抽插，手指偶尔按压在V的舌头上抚摸着。看着V饥渴地舔着自己的手指，朱迪很满意的在她下巴上轻咬一口，随后抽出了自己的手指，吻了上去。

V上面的小嘴被朱迪封住的同时，下面的小穴也已经被朱迪插入了两根手指。这段日子下来，V总算是知道自己何时才是最敏感的。当朱迪亲吻她的时候，她觉得自己就像是被对方植入了特殊芯片，而芯片唯一的作用，就是让她深刻感受到被朱迪爱着的快感。如果问她朱迪的舌头有多灵活，V会说朱迪能用舌头在嘴里给自己建一座只能从纪录片里看见的巴黎铁塔。

很夸张，对吧？但这确实是V最大的感受。

虽然为了尝鲜V尝试过和女性偶做爱，但是当时的感觉并没有太强烈，顶多就是比起男人更懂得如何让自己舒服罢了。但朱迪是V的第一个女朋友，身份上就有着截然不同的地位。所以在做爱的时候，她总是会忍不住期待接下来会发生的事。朱迪当然没有让她失望，甚至是让她有了以前做的爱就像是廉价幻舞一样的错觉。所以要为V阶段性分开她的性生活的话，那只会是和朱迪在一起以前，和在一起以后。

朱迪的手指在V的体内钩弄着，动作温柔得就像是想替V抚平内里的皱褶。V忍不住闭上眼去感受身体里律动的手指，当朱迪的嘴唇覆上V的阴阜，伸出舌头缓慢地舔着她早被爱液浸得亮着水光的阴蒂时，朱迪温柔得让她有那么瞬间想哭。V将哭声化作了一声又一声的喘息，毫不吝啬地夸着胯下的朱迪，在接近高潮时也毫无保留的呼叫着朱迪的名字。

第一次的高潮结束后没多久，朱迪并没有给V喘息的机会。她故意在V的注视下将沾满了V淫水的右手舔得干净，然后又开始了在V的小穴里动作起来，左手并没有因此闲置下来，反而是用两根手指夹着V的阴蒂，然后开始搓揉起来。「V……妳真的太可爱了……」看着身下双眼泛红眼角还带着一点泪光的V，像个可怜兮兮的小狗狗一样，眉间写满了委屈。当然委屈了她……才刚刚高潮完身体还敏感得不行，结果朱迪又开始欺负她。

阴蒂被刺激获得的快感有别于之前，V只感觉自己的子宫似乎一抽一抽的，甚至是从内至外的变得滚烫。

「呜朱……朱迪……」V伸手就想阻止朱迪，她现在感觉真的很「糟糕」，总觉得下一秒钟自己就要翻着白眼昏过去了。朱迪被叫得也有些发晕，虽然V还未彻底哭出来，但带着哭腔叫着自己实在是，实在是上头得很，让她根本无法停下来。朱迪现在就超想听平时在陌生人面前，总带着距离感还特别凶的V哭出来，那感觉一定很棒很棒。趁着V其中一只手凑近了自己的脸，朱迪顺势咬住了V的两根手指，开始像口交那样替V服务；而V此刻的脑子早就被烫热的子宫代替，完全无法正常思考，她只想快点高潮，获得解脱。

朱迪也不知道该如何去形容她和V现在的姿势。

她方才已经让V阴蒂高潮了一次，接着就腾出手将自己半撑在V的侧边。而V基本是呈M字腿将自己完全暴露在朱迪面前，朱迪的两条大腿抵在了V的臀后，两根手指深深地插入了V的身体。而V的手指依然在朱迪的嘴里抽插着，此刻的V也只是随着本能在行动，朱迪口腔里同样的滚烫，还有舌头那滑溜的感觉多少让V有种分散注意力的作用。但V完全不知道自己这幅样子，在朱迪面前看起来到底有多淫乱。「我可爱的淫荡小南瓜……」随着朱迪的手指的加速，V只觉得子宫已经变得有些抽痛，但随之而来的，是将自己淹没的快感。

等到V昏昏沉沉地睁开眼时，她只看见朱迪有些抑郁地拿着一块被沾湿的热毛巾擦拭着自己的身体。

「我是不是又……」「又晕了……抱歉，V ，我做得太过火了……」V摇了摇头没说什么，她揉着自己的太阳穴，感觉下身有点麻，没忍住问道：「我们做了几次？」「三次？」我这么弱的吗？三次我就晕了？V感到有些头痛，她实在是不敢相信自己有这么弱鸡。但朱迪大概知道是怎么一回事，最后一次的高潮正好达到了V的承受极限，也是V从未达到过的高潮，所以疲惫程度可以说是比以前还要强。

朱迪在V昏过去以后吓得不轻，心理性阳痿都快被吓出来了；但确认过V的呼吸平稳得像是睡着了以后，她才松了口气。

「我说，我们下次能不能，悠着点……？」「awww但我家小南瓜真的太可爱了啊！」V很是无语，可爱就活该被操晕吗！「可爱的话妳不是更应该慢点来吗！」原以为朱迪会回答类似于好嘛下次注意之类的话，结果只见朱迪握着V的手，很温柔的调笑道：「V，妳知道吗，妳哭泣的样子真的很诱人。」随后就是朱迪咯咯咯的笑声。「操！妳就是故意欺负人！」「好啦好啦以后我悠着点？」朱迪摸了摸V的脑袋瓜，在她脸上轻轻地啵唧了一口。「不行，下次我来上妳。」，V有些气鼓鼓的说到。「当然没问题了。」朱迪抱紧了V，开始拍着她的背像是在安慰炸毛的小狗狗一样。

拥抱着V的时候，朱迪忍不住看向了V身后那印着屁股痕印的一滩湿痕，她怀疑今天两人得在客厅将就一晚。

嘛，算了，今天四舍五入已经听过V哭，看过她哭泣的样子了，让她睡一星期沙发都不是问题。

下次她还要。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 我写了两篇文，两篇都在开车？  
> 开车就算了，第一篇文的时候我心里的朱迪和V还未完全有个自己非常满意的型，但第二篇写着写着，我感觉这型快定下来了。  
> 什么朱迪床下羊咩咩，床上猛如虎；V就是床下猛如虎，床上小狗狗。  
> 反差萌真可爱啊……呜，虽然写歪了（我自己觉得有点OOC）但这篇真的很快乐hhhh  
> 然后是在半睡半醒的状态写完的，可能有错字和一些bug但是不要在意，毕竟重点在于车。


End file.
